Conventionally, an RFID tag having an IC chip and an RFID antenna and capable of wireless data communication is used in various management systems by executing reading processing and writing processing of various types of data with a device antenna in a reader/writer (RFID-tag reading/writing device).
In general, the RFID tag is used in a transfer stop reading/writing method in which the RFID tag is transferred on a transfer path as a band-shaped continuous body including a plurality of the RFID tags or a sheet-shaped member including the plurality of them and reading/writing processing (wireless data communication) of data is executed in a state in which the transfer is stopped once at a portion of the device antenna or in a transfer reading/writing method in which the reading/writing processing is executed during transfer.
However, on the transfer stop reading/writing method, transfer and stop of the RFID tag need to be performed intermittently, and there is a problem that drop of processing efficiency is inevitable.
Moreover, an RFID tag having failed the reading/writing processing cannot be proceeded to processing in the subsequent process (print processing, cutting processing and the like, for example), and drop of an error rate is also in demand.